This is how I feel
by HerDEstiny
Summary: The finale was unexpected. I didn't expect Elena to choose Stefan and I did expect Elena to come clean about her feelings for Damon. So here I am trying to fix it.


"Maybe if you and I had met first.."

"Maybe."

He should have said "I love you" for the last time but somehow the only words that came out of his lips were "goodbye Elena".

Damon sat on the floor, waiting. Klaus was dead, there was just a tiny possibility that he wasn't the initiator of their bloodline, in that case he would be dead as well in less than an hour. "At least it's a peaceful death" Damon thought. Alaric was looking for Rebekah in that moment and Damon was all alone in the warehouse, remembering the first time him and Elena met.

_It was late at night, Damon was lying on the street, looking at the stars. He didn't even know why he was there, going back to Mystic Falls was the last thing he should have done. Going back where everything had begun only brought him pain, the thought of Katherine was breaking his heart for over a century. _

_But then something happened, the soul that he had lost that night of 147 years before suddenly came back as he heard a familiar voice coming from the street._

"_Katherine" was the only word that Damon was able to spell out but she wasn't his love, well not yet. "No, I'm Elena" the girl's voice seemed surprised._

"_I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon" _

_Elena couldn't keep her eyes away from the mysterious stranger and neither could Damon's blue eyes. Somehow they started to talk about what Elena wanted, it was so easy. They were so comfortable with each other._

"_I don't know what I want" _

"_You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, and adventure and even a little danger"_

"_What do you want?" Damon was shocked, no one did ever ask him that, no one and suddenly a stranger was interested in what he wanted? _

"_I want you to get everything you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Goodnight Elena" he compelled her and left._

Damon thought that was hilarious that the love of his life doesn't even remember the first time they met. But it wasn't hilarious, it was paintful.

"We have to come back, Matt"

"What? You just said you want to go back to Stefan and to Caroline and Tyler."

"He's going to die and I can't let him go before tell him what I feel" Elena's voice broke. "They already know I love them, he doesn't"

"It could be too late Elena"

"I know but I have to see him" Matt averted his eyes from the road and focused on Elena's. She needed to see Damon.

An hour had passed and Damon was feeling fine.

"Damon" Elena's voice hit him like the first time he heard it.

"What are you doing here?" he couldn't believe it, the woman he loves was right next to him when she was supposed to go back to his brother.

"I couldn't come back" her chocolate eyes were trying to hold her tears. "I couldn't leave you here, alone"

"I've been alone all my life, Elena" true but he was glad to have her by his side, to leave the world holding her hand.

"Not anymore, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you" she was holding his hand, praying to hold it forever.

"You will have to.." Damon didn't want to leave Elena as much as she didn't want to lose him.

"I can't lose you" Elena cried. She wanted to be strong for Damon, for the both of them but just the idea of losing him made her lost it.

"You won't" Damon stroked her cheek. "Doesn't matter where I am, I will be always look out for you"

"Thank you for have saved my life" a soft smile appeared on Damon's lips.

"You saved my soul long time ago, I'm just paying you back"

After that the room became quite, no more talking. Damon and Elena were just looking at each other, worried that, if they had looked away even for just a second, the other would have disappeared.

But there was something that needed to be said before it was too late. Elena's grabbed Damon's face on her hands and finally, after all that time, she came clean.

"I love you, Damon"

Damon's eyes couldn't keep his surprise. He had always been the bad brother, the second choice, the hated one. There wasn't only Stefan anymore, now Elena's heart belonged to Damon as well.

"Elena.." Damon couldn't say more because Alaric entered the room and took the vampire.

All that happened after that moment was fast and confused but didn't take long for Alaric to immobilize Damon. He was about to stake him when Elena grabbed a knife that was in the warehouse. She couldn't let Damon die even though he would have anyway, so she stabbed herself.

With Elena's life leaving her body, Alaric started to feel weak. Damon suddenly got rid of Alaric and held Elena in his arms.

"What did you do?" he cried.

"I saved your life" she smiled with her last strength.

"I would have died anyway"

"Then I guess I'm going to see you soon" Elena didn't want to see him soon, she wanted him to live his life but she knew his life was her and Damon didn't know but he was her life as well.

"Real soon" Damon left a tear drop on Elena's face and she stroked his cheek. "I love you, Elena"

"I love you too" those were Elena's last words.

Another hour passed and Damon was still alive. After all Klaus wasn't the initiator of their blood line. Yes, Damon wasn't dead but his soul had left this world with Elena.

**NOTES: Elena is not dead, as in TVD, Meredith gave her Damon's blood to heal her injuries so she will come back as a vampire. But this is another story..**


End file.
